Life At Sodor High School
by CrazyVideos50
Summary: {A Humanized story} Thomas and his friends are teenagers trying to deal with the biggest challenge yet, high school, as well as working after school on Sir Topham Hatt's railway but what if the Smelter teens brings drama for the Tidmouth teens? Read And Review!
1. The Tidmouth Class

Long ago, at a school called Sodor High School lived all teens from all around the UK.

one day, a boy at the age sixteen was wearing a blue shirt, dark blue jeans, white sneakers, black hair, blue eyes, a blue jacket with the number one on the back that goes by the name Thomas.

Thomas was walking with his long time friend, Percy.

Percy was wearing a green shirt, black shorts, blond hair, green eyes and had a green bag pack on his back.

Percy was the number six in his class that he, Thomas and their other friends go to, The Tidmouth class.

Thomas and Percy got into class just as the bell went.

In class there were five boys and one girl. The boys names were Edward, Gordon, Toby, Henry and James, and the girls name was Emily.

Thomas and Percy knew the all for as long as they all can remmember.

Than their teacher, Mr C came into the classroom.

"Please take a set everyone, I have something I will like to say." Said Mr C as he walked to the front of the classroom to face his students.

than he signed "My cousin, Junior will be coming to our class for a while and along with him, a new student will be coming and I will like Thomas to show him or her around." He finished than there was a knock at the door.

But before Mr C could even walk to the door the person outside pushed the door opened and went around the classroom.

"Cuz, you never told me you finally got a girl in your class. The last time I was here no babe's were in here!" Said the eighteen year old as he smirked at Emily.

"Junior, just take a set and don't touch ANYTHING." Said Mr C.

Junior was about to take the set next to Thomas until "Not that one, Junior." Mr C told

him than Junior went to sit next to Edward, who didn't really like it at all.

"Well, good thing I don't have to be next to him, he always acts like a big baby monkey." Thomas whispered to Percy as they both saw Junior eating a banana and scratching his butt at the same time while Thomas and Percy quietly laughed.


	2. Thomas Gets Tricked

**Thomas Gets Tricked/First Day Of Work**

"Hey, do you guys remember first day at school?" Asked Edward and everyone agreed.

"What about that time when the Smelter's class took over the school?" Asked Percy and everyone agreed again.

"And what about the time when a criminal, Diesel 10 almost killed the princess?" Asked Toby.

"What?" Asked Emily, she didn't know that the princess was almost killed, by her not being at Sodor High when that happened.

"Long story, Emily, and I don't think Edward was here when that happened either." Said Henry than he turned to look at Edward.

"I was here when... Oh that! No, I wasn't here, I was on a holiday with Mr and Lady Hatt to test my grade again." Said Edward but than everyone looked at Thomas, who was being really quite after everyone started talking about what happened with the princess.

"Thomas? Are you okay?" Asked Percy, Thomas may have been sad like this before but it only happens when he misses someone that he hasn't seen in a long time.

"Maybe he's thinking about "Little Pinky Princess." Laughed Junior but instead of everyone else laughing he was hit on the back of the head by James "okay, I'll be quite." Said Junior.

Than Thomas just signed "she said she would come back and attend our class, I guess my dreams had to be destroyed." Said a sad Thomas than everyone just wanted to change the subject.

"Uh, anyways, do you want to here about the time I tricked Thomas for tricking me? Also known as Thomas' first week of working at Sir Topham Hatt's railway." Said Gordon "yes." Said everyone than Gordon began telling the story.

* * *

_Two Years Ago..._

It was a lovely day on the island of Sodor, at a near by station a fourteen year old boy was given a job to work on a railway.

The boy's name was Thomas, he was a cheeky little boy and He was given a little blue tank engine that had six small wheels, a short stumpy funnel, a short stumpy boiler and a short stumpy _dome._

_Thomas is also a fuzzy boy, who pulls coaches ready for the bigger teens to take on their long journeys with their engines._

_And when trains come in he's engine pulls the coaches away so the bigger teens can put their engines away and rest._

_Thomas thinks no diver works as hard as he does, he loves playing tricks on them, including Gordon, the biggest and proudest teenager of all._

_Thomas likes to tease Gordon with his engine's whistle "wake up lazy bones, why don't you work hard like me?" Asked Thomas as he cheekily puff his engine away from Gordon's._

_One day after pulling the express Gordon have arrived at the siding with his engine very tired, he was just going to sleep while sitting on the floor in his engine when Thomas came up in his cheeky way._

_Thomas blew his engine's whistle "Wake up lazy bones, do some hard work for a change." He said than Gordon woke up in surprise than Thomas started to puff his engine away "You can't catch me!" Said Thomas as he lifted the siding, laughing._

_Instead of Gordon going to sleep again, he thought how he can get back at Thomas._

_One morning at Tidmouth sheds, were Thomas and his friends keep their engine's when they are not at use, Thomas' engine wouldn't start, Thomas' engine's fire went out and there was not much steam. _

_At the station it was almost time for the express to left, people were waiting but the coaches weren't ready._

_Finally Thomas got his engine going but he was worried about the time "oh dear! Oh dear!" Cried Thomas as he and his engine lifted Tidmouth sheds._

_Thomas finally made it to the station where Gordon was waiting. _

_"HURRY UP YOU!" Said Gordon as Thomas coupled his engine to the coaches so the express can left. _

_"Hurry up yourself!" Replied Thomas._

_Gordon the proud teen began to think of his plan to teach Thomas a lesson for teasing him, almost before the coaches stopped moving Gordon reverts his engine quickly and coupled his engine to the train. _

_"Get in quickly, please." Said Gordon while his engine whistled to his passengers._

_Thomas usually pushes behind the trains to help them start but his engine was always uncoupled first, this time Gordon started so quickly that the other workers forgot to uncouple Thomas' engine, Gordon's chance has come._

_As Gordon's engine puffed out of the station and to the countryside he was pried with joy "come on! Come on!" Said Gordon happily._

_The train went faster and faster, to fast for poor Thomas, he wanted to stop but he couldn't._

_'Peep peep!' Goes the engine's whistle behind the train. _

_"Stop! Stop!" Cried Thomas._

_"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" Laughed Gordon._

_"You can't get away, you can't get away!" Laughed a child in the one of the coaches.  
_

_But poor Thomas was going faster than he has ever gone before, he was out of breath and his head hurt but he knew he had to go on._

_'I shall never be the same again!' Thomas thought to himself sadly._

_And at last they stopped at a station._

_Thomas uncoupled his engine and he felt very silly and tired._

_Than he got out of his engine and sat down thinking that everyone will laugh at him._

_"Well little Thomas." Began Gordon as he also got out of his engine "now you know what hard work means." He finished but poor Thomas couldn't answer with no breath, than he sat back and rested his eyes. _

_'Maybe I don't have to tease Gordon to feel imported' Thomas thought to himself._

* * *

_Present Day..._

"And that was how you should never mess with a diver that pulls the express!" Said Gordon as he finished telling the story.

"Ha! You didn't teach me a lesson!" Said Thomas.

"Than I'll just have to do what I did you show you." Replied Gordon.

"Never mind!" Thomas said quickly, he sure didn't want to go threw That again.

And everyone laughed at their two friends.


	3. Toby 's Tightrope

_**Toby's Tightrope**_

A few hours later, Mr C was talking to the principal, Sir Topham Hatt about the new student, while everyone was whispering why did the owner of the railway they worked on had to be their school principal.

At last Mr C was done talking to Sir Topham Hatt and faced his students with some bad news.

"It turns out that our new student won't make it here until two weeks, and until than we shall make sure that nothing gets broken or any trouble around here." Mr C told his students but some of his students were upset.

"Aw, I really wanted to know if the student was going to be a girl, I can't last another year with these guys." Said Emily.

"I was hoping to met the new student." Percy told Thomas, but Thomas didn't thought that it was a big deal.

"Guys, Mr C said that he or she only needs to get here, not like it's the end of the world or something." Thomas said to his friends, and they knew he was right.

Soon the bell went and it was time for everyone to go home, do homework, work on the railway for a little and come home to have dinner and go to bed.

Percy came to the Anopha Quarry in his little green tank engine to get some stones for his trucks.

Snow and frost was everywhere, there wasn't a sound to be heard.

Percy soon saw Mavis, the new girl driver driving a black and yellow striped Diesel engine, siting on a rock that was next to her engine on the rails.

"Cheer up, Mavis!" Said Percy.

But Mavis still remembered the trouble she had with cars along time ago.

"Manager says I don't listen to advice, he says I have no business going down Toby's line, Toby's a fuzz pot!" Mavis said crossly.

"Toby has forgotten more about trucks than you'll ever know!" Replied Percy.

"You must put the cars where he wants them than you'll be really helpful!" Said Mavis.

"Now will you excuse me, I have to take these stones." Percy told Mavis than he leaved.

Mavis liked Percy but she still won't take his advice.

"Why shouldn't I go on Toby's line?!" Mavis asked herself.

To put the cars where Toby wants them Mavis had to take a few journeys first.

Than she started making a plan.

"If I use a little bit of Toby's line I will save all this bother!" Mavis said to herself as she hopped into her engine.

A few days later the weather changed.

As the snow melted the Quarry grew busy again.

The trains were so long that Mavis needed to go on to the level crossing with them.

And it was time for her plan.

She got out of her engine and went up to a group of kids older and stronger than her.

"Can you push me to the level crossing in skates and tell no one?" She asked and the group of teens promised.

But when Mavis was gone Toby and his tramp engine arrived.

First, Toby got out of his engine and went to couple the train to his engine until the group of kids Mavis was talking to came up to him.

"Let's make a deal, you put on theses skates while my friends couple your engine to the train." Said one of the boys while holding the skates, Toby wasn't sure but he didn't want to get bullied from seeing how tall and strong they were so he agreed.

After Toby finally got them on he didn't realise that the boys behind him grabbed and pushed him all the way to the level crossing.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Cried Toby when he first realised he was being tricked but no one answered and just keeped pushing him.

But no one realised that the melted snow turned into a stream under an old bridge near Toby's line.

"Stop! Please?!" Cried Toby.

Toby tried to stop himself but he couldn't.

Than Toby saw the old bridge it was about to fall apart so Toby tried one more time to stop and it finally worked just before Toby and the teens behind him fell into the stream.

Meanwhile Mavis heard what happened and ran over there as fast as she could, she didn't even bother bringing her engine.

Luckily, when Mavis got there she saw that the teens that pushed Toby got off the bridge but not Toby as on of the skates on his feet were stuck.

Mavis carefully walked on the bridge without looking down, and soon she was right next to Toby.

"Don't worry, Toby, I'm going to get you out." Said Mavis than she tried to take off the skates on Toby's feet, at last she got them off and put Toby's arm around her shoulders to help him up and and she carefully got to the other side with Toby.

Mavis carefully put Toby on the ground and sat next to him with a heart beating really fast after what just happened than she turned to look at Toby who was looking at her.

"I'm sorry for getting you in this mess, Toby." Said Mavis.

"Its okay, Mavis. Thank you for saving me." Replied Toby with a smile.

Than Sir Topham Hatt came.

"A very brave girl you are, saving Toby from death, you did well, Mavis." He said.

"Um, sir, it was my fault for what happened..." Mavis started to talk but Toby cut her off.

"Sir, is it alright if Mavis can maybe come down my line sometime? I can show her what to do." Asked Toby, changing the subject, Mavis was surprised.

"Of course you can! But only if the manager of the Quarry agrees." Said Sir Topham Hatt.

Later that day Mavis and Toby went to see the manager and asked him and he agreed.

Now Mavis was happy as can be, and scenes that day Mavis and Toby became two closest friends and maybe feel something a little more inside.


	4. Disappearing Teens

_**Disappearing Teens**_

On a fine Saturday morning Thomas and Percy went to a Video Game Store to borrow a video game for the night.

As the two boys had a look a seventeen year old boy in black came into the shop.

It was Diesel, some say that he is the sneakiest and most devious child at Sodor High.

He was wearing a black leather jacket, a grey shirt, black and white trainers, black ripped jeans, brow eyes and had black messy hair.

Devious Diesel evilly smirked as he saw the two, he quietly walked behind Thomas and quickly pushed him into a big box full of video games.

"Idiot." Thomas said angrily as he and Percy watched Diesel ran out laughing.

Everyone in the Smelter Class weren't the nicest to others in the school, all but a fourteen year old boy named Paxton.

Paxton was walking down the path when he saw Thomas and Percy walking out of the video game shop.

"Good after noon, Thomas and Percy!" Paxton kindly said with a smile.

"Good after noon, Paxton!" Both boys replied as they smiled back.

And because Paxton is kind he has lots of friends like Thomas and Percy.

After lunchtime Paxton was walking his way to the railway, on his way there he saw Skaroley.

"Hello there, Skarloey!" Paxton called out With a wave.

"Oh, hello, Paxton!" Skarloey called back as he turn to his left to go to the Blue Mountain Quarry.

"Hello, Diesel!" Paxton said as he saw Diesel go past him, but Diesel ignored Paxton as he rolled his eyes.

Diesel was never easy to be friends with.

Once Diesel got to the DieselWorks in his engine he hopped out to face everyone.

"Quick! Paxton is coming! Let's go hid so Paxton can't find us, it will be the best prank we ever done!" Diesel said with a smirk.

"Okay" said Den.

"I like pranks!" Dart also said as he followed his brother And Diesel.

"Come on, Sidney! You gonna hid along with us!" Diesel told as he watched Sidney make up his mind and followed them.

"Guys! You will never believe what happened today! I..." Paxton began to say but was cut off as he saw that no body was around.

"Guys?"

"Huh, there's no body here." Paxton said to himself as he got out of his diesel engine and went to the back of the DieselWorks to see if anyone was there.

"Anyone?" Paxton asked but didn't get a response.

"Where can they all be at?" Paxton asked as he went past Sidney without realising.

"Anybody here?" Paxton asked around Den and Dart's hiding place.

"No..." Began Den but got hit on the head by Dart "Shut up, you idiot!" Dart whispered in a angry tone but luckily for them Paxton didn't hear as he walked away.

"HELLLLOOOO!" Paxton said as loud as he could but didn't hear anyone but his own voice.

But what Paxton didn't know was that Diesel, Sidney, Den and Dart sneaked to their engines and rolled them away quietly.

"What's going on?" Paxton asked as he heard the sound of rolling wheels.

"Something really bad must of happened! All my friends have disappeared! I have to find them!" Paxton told himself as he got into his diesel and rolled away to look for his 'missing' friends.

A laugh could be heard beside the DieselWorks sign, it was Diesel and the others.

"Uh, I think we went a little too far with this one!" Sidney said in a worried tone.

"Yeah!" Replied Den.

"What he means is Paxton was really worried, what if he tells the police?" Dart asked.

But Diesel just laughed "Don't be little cowards, this is just a prank! Not like he's going to take it that far!" Diesel told the others, but they weren't so sure.

Paxton leaved the railway to get to the school, luckily for him the school wasn't closed yet.

"Is there any teens from the smelter class here?" Paxton asked the school staff but the only reply was no.

Sadly Paxton walked out of the school, he saw Rusty walking down the path so he went up to him.

"Rusty!" Have you seen anyone from the smelter class today?!" Paxton asked in one breath.

Rusty just chuckled "Yes, you and me are from the smelter class."

"No, that's not what I meant, I mean anyone besides us"

"Oh, sorry, Paxton, besides the two of us I haven't seen anyone else from the smelter's class." Rusty said.

Once Paxton heard what he said he quickly ran off, he wasn't going to give up yet.

"Wait! Paxton! Why are you looking for the others?" Rusty called out but Paxton was to far away to hear.

As Paxton ran back to the railway he saw Thomas with his two twin sisters, Annie and Clarabel out side Knapford Station.

"Thomas! Have you seen anyone that dives a diesel?" Asked Paxton.

"Yes I have, Paxton." Thomas chuckled as he pointed to Paxton's diesel engine.

"No, not mine!" Paxton told Thomas but this got Thomas a little confused.

"I mean the the others in the smelter's class, they all disappeared!" Paxton cried out as he lifted.

Once Paxton got to Brandom Docks he realised something.

"Has Salty disappeared too?! Something is making the smelter class disappear and now Salty!" He cried but Cranky just rolled his eyes.

"No he didn't, Paxton, Salty lifted five minutes ago" Explained Cranky as he climbed the ladder to get into his crane.

Just than Salty arrived "I heard that someone said me name." Salty said.

"Oh Salty! Thank goodness you're still here!" Paxton cried happily.

But than Paxton realised that his friends still haven't come back.

"I've got to go! Bye Salty! Bye Cranky!" Paxton shout of his engine as he lifted.

"I never understand teenagers." Cranky said as he went back to work.

As Paxton drove his engine around he saw Diesel, Diesel was surprised to see Paxton so he quickly hopped into his engine and drove away.

"Diesel! Wait!" Called Paxton as he went after his friend.

"Paxton is gonna have to give up sometime!" Diesel said to himself with laugher.

As Diesel went past a few children he pushed one of them on the way causing the little kid a big injury.

"Haha! They don't call me Devious Diesel for no reason!" Laughed Diesel.

Than at a siding Diesel got out of his engine and ran behind one of the work man, the work man was confused but went on with his work.

Just than Paxton arrived as he saw Diesel's engine he hopped out of his and went looking for Diesel.

"Kid? Can you please move so I can work?!" The work man asked angrily, Diesel keep following him and it was getting on his nerves.

"Diesel? Is that you?" Paxton asked as he saw Diesel but he ran behind the work man again.

"No, it's the pizza guy!" Diesel shouted at Paxton as he ran away from the work man and Paxton.

"Wait! The pizza guy? Diesel come back!" Paxton said as he ran after him again.

Diesel thought that he was having a fun time but before he knew it his shoes got undone and he fell into a hole in the down.

"You got to be kidding me!" He said angrily.

"Diesel! Did you know all our classmates has gone missing?" Paxton asked as he finally got to Diesel, not realising that he was in a hole.

"We weren't missing! We were hiding from you!" Diesel yelled with his arms crossed.

"Oh! Well, that hole is not really a good hiding place!" Paxton laughed are he finally realised where Diesel fell into.

"I know that, just GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Diesel yelled at Paxton.

"Okay!" Said Paxton as he grabbed Diesel's hand and pulled him back up.

"t-thanks P-Paxton." Said Diesel as he realised that Paxton wanted to help him after he was being rude to Paxton.

"no problem Diesel, now about that pizza." Paxton begin which made Diesel smile.


End file.
